I'm With the Band
by mouse555
Summary: My entry into the Crayola Contest being held by LittleNessie12. A night at a gig could bring added bonuses AH


**Crayola Contest**

**Author: mouse555**

**Colour: Timberwolf**

**Title: I'm With the Band**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Alice/Jasper, Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie AH**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or 100 Monkeys (References)**

**A MAHOOSIVE thanks must go out to freefallinginlove for being a fab beta and to HeartOfDarkness for being my sounding board and helping me over the wall. Love to you both xx  
**

"Bellaaaaa! Come on!" Alice yelled at her best friend from the car.

"I'm coming." Bella grumbled to herself as she locked the door and slowly made her way along the narrow path desperately fearing for her life thanks to the ridiculous shoes Alice had forced upon her. "Why do you insist of always putting me in these death traps?" Bella indicated the 5 inch Louboutin heels that caressed her feet.

"Those 'death traps' are the latest fashion, and look fabulous, so shut up and put your seat belt on. We've got to go and collect Rose." Bella 'klunk klicked' and Alice pulled away in her usual hurried fashion. "I really can't wait to see this band tonight. I've heard so much about them and they are only doing 100 dates across the whole country." Alice chirped away to no-one in particular.

"What are they called again?" Bella asked as she kept her eye on the speed they were travelling at. With a policeman as a father, it was a habit that had been drummed into her from a young age.

"50 Chimps. They're like this really alternative group. Not one song sounds the same as another. Oh, hey. There's Rose." Alice swerved dangerously, pulling up at the kerb to let Rose clamber into the back seat. "Hey, you look great!" Alice pulled away again, and the three of them were off.

"Bella, why are you wearing those shoes to a gig where you'll be spending all your time standing?" Rose's smirk was evident as she could imagine the trouble Bella would get into throughout the night.

"Hush your lips Rosalie Hale! Those shoes look fabulous on Bella and she keeps them on." Alice's elfin face was tight with irritation. Bella smiled as she showed Rosalie the stowed Converse in her bag.

"Ok Alice, I was only asking! Sheesh!" Rose winked at Bella and sat back as they headed to their destination.

Half an hour later they had arrived at a small and intimate looking pub which was widely known for their live acts. The three of them headed straight to the bar to grab a drink and then made their way to an empty table right in front of the stage.

"Wow, we're lucky to get these seats." Bella was secretly pleased, as it meant no unfortunate accidents would happen.

"We must be really early; it looks like the band hasn't even set up yet." Rose looked at the empty stage which, as if on cue, was suddenly assaulted by five guys lugging instruments. "Scratch that." Alice started bouncing in her seat like a toddler desperate for the toilet.

"Oh, I can't wait!" She squealed loudly, causing the band to give her strange looks.

"Please calm down." Bella could see more people had taken seats around them and didn't want them to think they were underage or planning something underhand. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a group of lads seat themselves at the table next to theirs. She stole a swift glance at them and was greeted with the back of three male heads.

"Oh my God!" Alice almost shouted. Rose and Bella followed her gaze as she eyed up the group of guys sitting next to them.

"Uh uh. No Alice. Girls only tonight. You promised." Rose's ice blue eyes bored into Alice's own dark green ones.

"Ok." She conceded, "Bells, swap seats with me so I can't look without turning round." Bella grinned at her friend's lack of self control and total honesty about it.

"So, when's this shindig due to start then?" She asked as she got comfy in her new seat.

"Eight, we just got here early." Alice's gaze followed the figures on the darkened stage as they swiftly prepared the area for the upcoming gig.

Bella decided to go and get some more drinks before the bar got too busy. It took a while for the barman to get to her, so she decided to get them a couple each. After paying, she turned to head back, tray in hand.

"Here, let me get that for you darlin'" A soft voice beside her made her jump slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He gently removed the overloaded tray from her hands. "Where are you sitting?" Bella led him to their table where Alice's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the tall, honey blonde hottie stood behind Bella.

"Hello and you are?" She stood up as he placed the tray onto their table.

"I'm Jasper. Whitlock." He shook Alice's tiny offered hand with his own larger one.

"Lovely to meet you. I'm Alice, you've already met Bella and this is Rosalie." Alice introduced everyone. "Would you like to join us?" At this, Rose shot Alice a look of pure venom which was completely ignored.

"I'd love to, but I've got to get up on stage." It took all of a nanosecond for the girls to realise what he was saying.

"Ermm…Oh…Gosh." Bella couldn't help but smile. She'd never seen a dumbstruck Alice before. "So, you're in the band?" She recovered herself quickly.

"Yeah. It was nice to meet you ladies. Might try and catch you after the show. Enjoy yourselves." All three of them watched as he walked towards the stage and his band mates. Alice watched closely as Jasper picked up his guitar almost lovingly. She could see Rosalie was eyeing up the huge drummer who was folding himself in behind the drum kit and Bella had locked eyes with the keyboard player. Jasper caught her eye and flashed a wide, perfect smile before he spoke into the microphone.

"Thanks for coming tonight. We're 50 Chimps. Enjoy the show." Without any further preamble, they launched into their first song.

Considering most of their music was quite rocky, the lyrics were catchy and fun to listen to. Not one person in the bar looked as if they weren't enjoying themselves. About half an hour into their set, as the final notes of the current song ended, Jasper turned to speak into the mic again.

"We have a challenge for you. I want you to bring some random objects to me to give us ideas for new material. We'll make up a song about the chosen item here and now for you, so don't make them too easy." Alice delved into her humungous bag before he'd even finished speaking. She pulled out half a crayon, elbowed her way to the stage, and handed it to him. "Why have you got a grey crayon in your bag?" He knelt down to speak to her. He was hoping she didn't have a husband and 2.4 kids tucked away somewhere.

"I'm a nursery teacher; one of my class must have put it in." Jasper mentally wiped his brow in relief. "Besides, it's not grey, it's Timberwolf!" Bella and Rosalie rolled their eyes, typical Alice.

"Oh, ok." He made his way to the centre of the stage to talk with the other guys. They were surrounded by all sorts of inanimate objects such as straws and sunglasses. Someone had even given them a sparkly high heeled shoe. After a few minutes, the keyboard player, holding Jasper's guitar came to the front mic while Jasper took his place behind a set of bongo drums.

"The choice was unanimous. The half a crayon wins it." Bella visibly jolted at the sound of his smooth, melodic voice. Suddenly, the drummer, who was now stood behind the keyboard started playing away. The others joined in one by one and eventually Jasper began singing. How he managed to get a whole song about "Robot Timberwolves" from a broken crayon was beyond anyone. Once they had finished, the whole room erupted into cheering and catcalls. When the band announced that they were taking a ten minute break, the stampede to the bar was immense.

Jasper bounded over to the girl's table and handed Alice her crayon back. She held it as though it was glass, a huge grin on her face.

"How on earth did you think of a whole song from this?" She looked at the small piece of wax in her palm in awe.

"I honestly don't know. I just hear or read a word and lyrics come into my head. Edward's the same, but with music. The guy's a genius." He indicated the keyboard player who was heading over with a tray full of drinks. Bella's eyes travelled up and down his sinewy body. The guy was _tall_! His well rounded backside was perfectly encased in soft, blue denim and his black shirt against his pale skin made his deep green eyes pop. As soon as he looked up at her, her brain completely shut down and abandoned her. All she was able to do was smile and mumble thanks as he handed her a bottle of light beer.

Rosalie and the man mountain of a drummer were talking in what looked to be sign language. Their arms and hands were moving around so much, they were in serious danger of taking someone's eyes out. If it were not for the smiles on their faces, onlookers would assume they were arguing. Bella and Alice grinned knowingly as his face suddenly dropped in complete amazement at something she said.

"I guess she's just told him what she does for a living." Bella said to Alice, laughing.

"What does she do?" Edward's voice made Bella jolt again as if she'd been electrocuted by its velvety smoothness. She opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out and she ended up looking like a fish.

"She's a mechanic – got her own business," Edward looked impressed as Alice came to the rescue.

"Emmett's gonna fall big time at that. He loves his engines." He smirked a slightly crooked smile which made Bella's heart stop. Edward's attention was diverted away by Jasper indicating they needed to get back on stage. "Talk to you later." Hel looked at Bella, his eyes full of promises. He grabbed Emmett and pushed him towards the stage.

"That is a whole lot of man." Rosalie joined them as her eyes followed his muscled form as he bent to pick up his drumsticks.

The rest of the set went smoothly as their catchy music, rocky riffs and pure fun caught everyone in their spell once again. When the show had ended, the band pointed out a merchandise stall which was stacked CDs and t-shirts. Alice, Bella and Rosalie were about to head over when they were stopped by some teenage girls asking if they knew the guys and could they introduce them. Before they could answer, Emmett came bounding over like a St Bernard puppy and put his arm round Rosalie's shoulder.

"Hey babe, come sit with me." He pulled her gently towards the empty chairs around the table. Immediately the arm waving resumed. The teenage girls looked at Alice and Bella questioningly before they were left standing as the two of them sprinted over to check out the merchandise.

"Your money's no good here!" Edward spoke into Bella's ear, making the hair on her neck stand on end. "Whatever you want, it's yours."

"Err…Oh…Thanks. I'll just take a shirt." Edward handed her a shirt and a CD. "Thank you." She smiled at him before stumbling on her heels into his arms. Alice watched Edward's arms manoeuvre themselves round Bella's slender waist as he lowered her into a seat.

"Hey, enjoy the set?" Jasper was stood behind the stall shoving money into a small lock box.

"It was fantastic. Let me buy a CD so I can pimp you guys to my other friends." Jasper handed her one off the dwindling pile. He waved her attempt to pay away.

"You inspired one of the songs, keep your cash. Here, have this too." He pulled a white t-shirt from a box under the table. Alice held it up to read the slogan, she grinned at Jasper as she spoke it aloud.

"I'm with the band."

**Good luck to all entrants x**


End file.
